KH Dream Drop Distance: Distance Connects Us All
by Parisa01
Summary: Taken place after Kingdom Hearts 2: A Journey's End. Riku and Sora are put through the Mark of Mastery. Haruka stays behind and tries to find some answers.But then things starts to go terribly wrong with the exam and Haruka will join them. What will happen? Will their fates be the same as the 3 heroes? Will Haruka be able to save her friends? Distance will connect them all.
1. Chapter 1: Mark of Mastery

Parisa: Hi everyone; I know I haven't finished Birth by Sleep: Harumi's Quest yet, with only 1 more chapter left; but this needs to come out! Disclaimer's please!

Haruka: Hiya everyone! Parisa doesn't own anything but me, Phoenix, Harumi and both my grandmothers.

Hikari: She also owns me too!

Haruka: Who are you?

Hikari: I can't tell you I'm sorry… *frowns and walks off*

Haruka: Why does she look like Harumi?

* * *

**KH Dream Drop Distance: Distance Connects Us All**

_Chapter 1: The Mark of Mastery_

Haruka stood on the island where the leaning Paopu fruit tree was and stared at the sun setting in the horizon. The colours of the sky was like a masterpiece of colours; blue, purple, pink, orange and then yellow. The setting sun made the perfect blue sea glisten like a gem. The wind blew and it was refreshing, smelling like the salty water which surrounded their island. The young red haired woman stared into the distance and closed her bright emerald green eyes.

* * *

_Harumi sat on the leaning tree and stared at the 2 boys from a distance._

_"1 Keyblade alone is enough…for any friendship. I learnt it the hard way. I wouldn't wish our lives on those children." She looked down at her Wayfinder. "Terra, please tell me what's to become of us? What's to become of Hikari?" She asked with a tear falling down her cheek as she placed her hand onto her stomach._

* * *

"Haruka…" She heard a voice and turned her head to the side to see Kairi.

"Kairi." The red haired teen sighed with a little sorrow; yet another journey without the girl, she felt bad.

They both stood there and watched the sunset. Both were very quiet and wanted to say something.

* * *

_A young 4 year-old Kairi kneeled down and started picking some flowers. Little Haruka walked up to the blue eyed girl and tilted her head to the side slightly. _

"_Hello." The green eyed girl said and Kairi looked up at her with a sweet smile. _

"_Hello!" The girl giggled. _

"_What are you doing?" Haruka asked. _

"_I'm picking some flowers for grandma; do you want to pick some?" She asked but the red haired girl shook her head vigorously at this. _

"_I can't pick most flowers, but I'll join you." Haruka kneeled down next to Kairi. _

"_Why can't you?" She asked. _

"_Because grandma Hanako said I shouldn't. I sneeze when I smell most flowers." The green eyed 5 year-old answered. "What's your name?" _

"_My name is Kairi." Haruka smiled with her green eyes sparkling. _

"_That's such a pretty name, Kairi. My name is Haruka, but people call me Ruka." _

"_I know who you are. A lot of people around Radiant Garden know who you are, Haruka." The said girl started giggling at this. _

"_Wow, I feel so popular." They both started laughing and the giggling died down. Haruka turned to Kairi with a gentle smile. "Hey Kairi." _

"_Yes, Haruka?" The 4 year-old girl turned to the red haired child. _

"_Do you want to be friends?" Haruka asked curiously and Kairi grinned. _

"_Of course!" The green eyed child grinned too and they held hands._

* * *

They both smiled at the memory of how they both met.

"Haruka?" Kairi asked and the said girl turned to her with her head tilted.

"Yes, Kairi?"

"I want to be friends again." Haruka giggled at this.

"Kairi, we ARE friends." She stated.

"Well, let's be the way we were when we were kids." The auburn haired teenager said and she nodded.

"Yeah, you're right Kairi. Let's be the way we were in the past." The red haired girl grinned and Kairi returned the smile.

The Princess of Heart took out something from her pocket and held it up. Haruka blinked as she stared at a necklace with a Thalassa Shell and a small round silver bell.

"I made this for you. It's to bring you luck on this adventure." Her green eyes sparkled at this as she smiled.

"Thank you, Kairi." She took it and clasped it around her neck; the necklace was like a choker style instead of loosely falling by her neck. "It's so beautiful; I love it very much and will always wear it. Kairi…"

Haruka held her friend's hands and a tear fell down her face. Kairi blinked and frowned at this.

"What's wrong, Ruka?" She asked curiously.

"You still haven't been the Radiant Garden recently." She said.

"Well, I've been to Hollow Bastion." The Princess of Light and Darkness shook her head.

"No, I've transformed Hollow Bastion back into Radiant Garden." Kairi's crystal blue-indigo eyes widened.

"Really?!" She asked with happiness.

"Yeah, it's the way it was 12 years ago; the Radiant Garden we were born and grew up in. Someday, Kairi, I will bring you there myself." She stated. "I promise."

"I would like that very much. Thanks Haruka." Kairi smiled.

"You're welcome Kairi." She stated.

"Haruka!" They heard Sora shout and looked at them. "C'mon, we've gotta go."

"Alright, keep your pants on!" She yelled and Kairi and Riku laughed.

The auburn haired Princess walked across the bridge and met up with the others. But the red haired Princess jumped off the bridge and landed in a graceful crouch. Riku watched this and blinked as he thought of something in the past.

_They looked up to see Harumi walking on the bridge. She looked down at them with a smile. The red haired teen jumped onto the sand in a graceful crouch whilst holding onto her stomach. Little Sora jumped at this. She stayed on her knees and the little boy laughed nervously._

"Riku?" Haruka poked his forehead and he snapped into reality. He blinked and she smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just zoned out." He mumbled and she giggled.

"Alright, daydreamer!" Haruka pinched his nose and he laughed as he pinched her cheeks. "Eeeek! Riku!" She whined.

"You guys are weird." Sora pointed out and the red haired teen stuck her tongue at him.

"Well, we better get going." Riku said and they nodded.

"We'll be back, Kairi." Sora smiled and she nodded as she looked at the her 3 friends.

"See you soon." She smiled.

* * *

_Mysterious Tower: _

"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others." Sora, Haruka and Riku stood in front of Yen Sid. The red haired Princess' eyebrows furrowed together as she gripped onto her fists when she heard his name. "But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer he believed would be found in the 'Keyblade War'."

"The Keyblade War…" Haruka mumbled as she looked at the ground. They looked at her and she looked up at Master Yen Sid.

"What if the challenges of our past, were in fact a map, to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know so he renounces his duties as Master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, he had clashed with protectors of the light…" The wise man stared at Haruka. "Those like your father, Princess Haruka."

The green eyed teen stood tall and had a look of complete determination.

"The protectors of the light will be avenged for what that old man did to them." She stated.

"…And Keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my words; he will trouble us yet again." The Master raised his voice as he stated.

Haruka took a step back and gulped. She breathed heavily and they turned to her. Riku touched her shoulder and she looked at the group; she was so scared. She closed her eyes and saw the images before her. Tears kept falling down her face.

* * *

_Suddenly, something hit his heart and he blinked. Terra and Haruka's eyes widened and the little girl felt her heart break. His Keyblade fell onto the ground. He fell onto his knees and they both hugged him. Then he disappeared into orbs of light._

_Terra then started to cry and then hugged onto the little girl. She started to cry too._

_"Master Eraqus…" He sobbed._

_"Grandpa Eraqus…" She squeaked._

_"What a sight." They heard a voice and then she looked up. Suddenly, anger filled her eyes and she gripped onto her fists; Master Xehanort. "Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra? The man was bent on doing harm to your friends."_

_Haruka yelled and picked up the deceased Master's Keyblade. She started swinging it, yet it was so heavy. She swung it towards him whilst tears fell down her eyes. But he just grabbed the Key with a smirk._

_"Grandpa Eraqus didn't deserve to die! It's your fault." She cried._

_"He won't ever come back, little girl." He said and she looked up at him with so determination that it made the old man afraid; it was as if he saw her mother and father within her._

_"You're wrong! I will bring him back, someday. When I'm strong, I'll bring him back! That's my promise!" She shouted. He raised his hand and slapped her. She shrieked and rolled onto the ground._

* * *

"Haruka…" The wise man trailed off and she looked up at him. "Remember what I told you in the past."

"In the past?" She asked.

"You were about to be attacked by the Unversed and you came to this Castle. Then Donald and Goofy came to your rescue." He stated and she looked at them.

"Donald…Goofy." She said with a tear falling down her cheek when she how they met for the first time. They smiled at her and she turned to Master Yen Sid. "I remember you told me that I should never be afraid because someday I would become fearless and I have. You said that someday I would become strong and I have. But then you said that I will defeat Xehanort…"

"But you will, my dear." Yen Sid said and she shook her head.

"All of us will defeat Xehanort; together." She stated.

"But why are we here, Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked curiously.

"Sora, Riku; you both will be put through the Mark of Mastery. You both must be ready for the storm ahead." Yen Sid answered.

"Won't Haruka be tested?" Riku questioned.

"I'm gonna investigate some things and find some answers. But, if any of you are in trouble; I'll be there to help you both out." She smiled at them, as she held their hands. But then a tear fell down her face and her smile dropped. "Nothing bad will happen to us. I'll protect you both and I won't lose you." They stared at her and felt their hearts touched.

"Haruka dear, whatever happened to your sister and your friends won't happen to Sora or Riku." King Mickey said.

"I won't be able to forgive myself if something bad happens." Haruka mumbled. "Their safety is my responsibility." Riku and Sora smiled at her.

"You are a true Keyblade Master at heart." Yen Sid stated. "Sora, Riku both of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders, an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions. Forget what you know about the Keyblade and begin your training with a clean slate."

They all gasped at this but Riku kept calm.

"But that's a formality right? I already proved myself. Me, the King, Riku and Haruka, we can take on anything, right Riku?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." He raised his hand and his weapon appeared. "I think that in my heart darkness still has a hold." His weapon disappeared.

"Riku…" Haruka trailed off and frowned.

"Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested." The silver haired teen said.

Haruka held onto his hand and squeezed it. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He smiled as well; she would always be by his side and support him.

"I'm with you, always." She whispered.

They both agreed to be put through the test and Yen Sid nodded.

"Very well then. Sora and Riku let your examination begin." The wise man stated.

Haruka turned to her brown haired friend and placed her hand on her hip. She then poked his forehead.

"Now I want you to be very careful, you hear? This is your first journey alone so try not to get hurt, okay?" He pouted at this.

"Aw, Haru! Give me a break; I'm not a little kid." She giggled at this and rustled his hair. Then she turned to Riku and he held her hands.

"Take care of yourself, Princess." She smiled sadly at this.

"I will don't you worry about that. Concentrate and believe in the light within you." He shook his head.

"No, I believe in you. You are my light, remember?" He asked and she hugged him.

"I'll miss you." She whispered. "And I love you." He placed his hands onto her face and she looked up at him.

"I love you too." He pressed his lips against hers in an amazing and passionate kiss. Their brown haired friend's face twisted with disgust.

"Get a room!" He yelled and she pulled away from the boy she loved.

"Shut it, you!" She exclaimed and slapped the back of his head. He rubbed his head whilst groaning with pain. She walked away and stood next to Yen Sid. "Good luck, both of you." She said with a smile. They nodded with faces of determination.

* * *

There we go! The exam begins! Please review and thank you for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Dream?

**KH Dream Drop Distance: Distance Connects Us All**

_Chapter 2: Dream?_

"Haruka, where are you going to now?" King Mickey asked curiously and she smiled at him.

"I'm going to Twilight Town; I wanted to see some friends. Also, I haven't fully explored the Old Mansion." She answered.

"Do you want Donald and me to come with you?" Goofy asked.

"No, I'm fine; I'll go on my own." She said and they nodded. "Well, I'll be going then. Master Yen Sid, is the Magic Train going to be outside?"

"Yes, the Magic Train will be arriving shortly." The red haired teen nodded and left the room. She walked down the stairs and exited the Mysterious Tower.

She saw the Magic Train open the doors and ran for it. She just about got onto the train and sighed with relief.

* * *

After around 10 minutes, the Magic Train arrived at Twilight Town. The Princess stepped off the train and it left.

Haruka stretched and sighed with delight. She felt the warm breeze of Twilight Town and smiled.

"Feels good to be back here again." She said to herself. "I might as well go and see the others."

The green eyed 17 year-old walked out of the station and stopped outside. She looked up at the Clock Tower and blinked.

"Hm, maybe some ice cream on the Clock Tower would be interesting." She walked to an ice cream stall and was astonished with joy to see her favourite flavour there; sea salt ice cream!

Haruka walked up the stairs and finally got to the top of the Clock Tower. She sat down and sighed. The Princess started eating her ice cream stared at the sunset.

It was as if Haruka turned into a girl with short red hair and marks under her eyes. The girl smiled and sighed. The Princess turned into herself again.

"This would be better if you had a friend with you." She said to herself. The girl finished her ice cream and noticed something. "What's this?"

The stick had 'WINNER' written on it and stood up.

"I might as well keep it." She said and put it in her pocket. The young red haired woman walked down the Clock Tower.

* * *

She walked to the Usual Spot and smiled when she saw her friends.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed.

Hayner, Pence and Olette looked up and grinned when they saw their friend.

"Haruka!" They stated in unison and she walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Hayner asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted to see you guys and I have some exploring to do." She answered.

"Oh Haruka, you need to tell us all about what happened when you left!" Olette said and she nodded.

Haruka started to explain what happened and they sat there listening to her story. They laughed, had tears falling down their cheeks and gasped. When the red haired Princess told them about her and Riku, Pence and Hayner wolf whistled, Olette squealed and sighed dreamily and Haruka blushed.

"Wow, what an amazing adventure!" Pence said.

"Yeah, pretty amazing." She mumbled.

"Hey Haruka, let's go to Sandlot and Struggle!" Hayner exclaimed and she nodded.

"That's a great idea; that way I can fight you and kick your eyes!" She stated.

"Yeah right!" The blonde haired teen rolled his eyes and Haruka giggled.

"I'm supporting Haruka on this!" Olette said and they linked arms. "Girls are better than guys!" They said together.

"You wish!" Pence and Hayner exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Haruka and the others exited the Usual Spot and made their way to the Sandlot.

"Your Grace!" She heard someone shout and looked up to see her other blonde haired friend.

"Hi Seifer!" Haruka waved. "And please call me Haruka or Ruka; I insist." She stated. He stared at her 3 other friends with a weird look.

"How can you be hanging out with those people?" He asked and Hayner hissed. The red haired teen looked at her friends and looked at Seifer with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, Hayner, Pence and Olette are my friends too. Seifer you be nice to them." She said with a pout.

"Yeah!" Hayner exclaimed.

"C'mon, you guys live in the same town and I assume have grown up together. Don't be enemies, just become friends." They went quiet and sighed.

"Fine, but it's for Haruka's sake." Hayner stated.

"Yeah." Seifer's gang shook hands with the other trio of friends.

Haruka smiled with a little giggle. 'I've brought peace in this feud.' She thought. 'If I bring peace like this in all worlds it would make each one of them a better place.'

"Hey, are we gonna Struggle or what?" She asked.

Hayner and Haruka got a Struggle back and Seifer yelled STRUGGLE.

The 2 friends started fighting and the brown eyed teen was very energetic and quick. But the Princess managed to hold up.

After a few minutes, Hayner was panting and fell onto his bottom. The red haired 17 year-old was panting too with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Damn, I need to train more. Hayner you're really good." She stated.

"Yeah, but you won. Gosh, getting beaten by a girl; how humiliating." He mumbled and she walked up to him. She held out her hand and he took it. She pulled him up and shook his head.

"Nah, I've fought loads of guys. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She said and he smiled at her. They surrounded them and congratulated the girl on winning.

Suddenly, Haruka's vision was getting blurry and she felt very light headed. Her eyelids were heavy and she felt…sleepy? She placed her hand on her head and then fell onto the ground. The last thing she heard was her friends calling out her name.

* * *

_Traverse Town: _

Haruka opened her eyes and looked around with curious eyes.

"I'm in Traverse Town; the First District!" She said with a smile. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a red halter crop top, with 2 intersected blue belts over her chest, blue high waisted jean shorts and red high tops (like converses).

She started walking and then noticed something. Riku was there and he looked a little different; younger. But she was too; still a little chubby but her hair was still long. He was fighting these cute looking monsters defending some girl. But the silver haired teen looked like he was struggling since there were a lot of those monsters. The red haired girl then ran towards them.

"RIKU!" She yelled and summoned her angelic Keyblade; Magnficent Light. He looked up and saw her.

"Haruka…" He whispered.

Haruka leapt in the air and started swinging her weapon. She was quick and strong with her attacks. She even used a variety of magic and just a few abilities. Within minutes the monsters were gone; but then more appeared around her.

"Riku, get that girl out of here!" She exclaimed.

"What about you?" He asked and she turned her head towards him with a smile.

"You know I'll be okay." She said.

"But they're dangerous; they're called Dream Eaters." Riku stated and she smirked.

"Dangerous is my middle name; now go!" He nodded and they ran off.

Again, she used the same strategy with offensive magic and abilities. This proved to be very effective and the Princess decided to use this strategy more.

She walked towards the Second District gates and saw Riku and that girl standing.

"Seriously, thanks." The girl said and the red haired teen rolled her eyes.

'Hey, I kicked ass too!' She thought.

"I'm Shiki, how 'bout you?" She asked.

"Riku." The boy stated.

"Thanks Riku." Shiki smiled.

"Sure." He said, worried about his love.

"Hey, that's it? You chat up a girl and say 'sure'?" The teenager asked and the Princess covered her mouth from laughing.

"I'm…." The boy blushed. "…bad at this. Look it's not safe here. You should go home."

"If it's dangerous, how can you just leave me here? Aren't you my knight in shining armour?" The green eyed 17 year-old fell onto the ground and snickered quietly.

She got up, dusted off her clothes and walked over to them. The red haired teen cleared her throat.

"Not good with words; oh Riku!" Haruka giggled and they turned to her. Riku smiled and sighed with relief.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed and she nodded.

"I told you; I'd be okay." He smiled and she turned to Shiki. "Hey Shiki, my name is Haruka or Ruka."

"Princess." The cyan eyed teen coughed.

"Princess of Light and Darkness." The girl wearing the hat did a little curtsey and stood up again. "And by the way, he's my knight in shining armour."

Haruka walked up to Riku who wrapped his arm around her waist. He snuggled his nose in her neck with affection and she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you." He mumbled.

"I missed you too." She sighed and they pulled away.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. It's just that…" Shiki was about to continue.

"He's very handsome, sweet and always saves you; I know. He's done that for me too; isn't that Kiru?" She asked sarcastically and he smirked.

She heard a little squeak and turned around to see this colourful bat flying next to her. She smiled and giggled.

"Oh, why hello there." The little bat sat on her shoulder and she rubbed his head. "How are you?"

"He likes you." Riku said with a smile.

"What is he and what's his name?" She asked curiously.

"He's a Spirit and he's name is Komory." He answered.

"Komory, what a lovely name! I'm Haruka." He squeaked and rubbed his head against hers. Then she was becoming translucent and gasped. "Riku…"

"Haruka!" He placed his on her face and she frowned. "You're fading."

"I'm waking up. Riku! Keep fighting and don't give up!" She exclaimed and then fully disappeared. He was about to hug her but sighed; he was too late. "Don't worry Riku; I'm in your heart." He heard her distant voice.

"She's really nice and beautiful." Shiki smiled.

"That's Haruka." Riku stated.

* * *

Was it a dream? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Alternate Twilight Town?

**KH Dream Drop Distance: Distance Connects Us All**

_Chapter 3: Alternate Twilight Town?_

Haruka opened her eyes and her vision was blurry. But then it became clearer and she saw Olette who smiled.

"You're up!" She sighed with relief and turned her head. "Guys, Haruka's woken up!" She called and the others came to Haruka's side.

The red haired Princess placed her hand on her head and the brown haired teen helped her sit up.

"Was I…asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was like you fell asleep, y'know." Rai stated and she blinked.

"But, it felt so real…" She mumbled with pink cheeks.

"What felt real, Haruka?" Olette asked.

"Riku was there; he held my hand, smiled at me and snuggled against my neck. It was real; I know it was." She stated with a smile. The brown haired girl giggled.

"You really love him and I know he loves you too." She said and the red haired girl nodded. Seifer's eyes were wide and he blinked; so she had a boyfriend. He just smiled; he wanted Haruka to be happy.

She stood up and stretched whilst cracking her knuckles.

"Okay, time for me to go to the Old Mansion." She turned to her friends with a smile.

"What are you going to do there?" Pence asked curiously.

"I'm going to investigate." Haruka grinned.

"What are you; a Princess **and** a detective?" Hayner questioned and the red haired girl giggled whilst walking off.

"I'm a lot of things. Hey, I'm even a descendant of a pirate!" She stated and their eyes widened at this. "Catch you guys later!" She waved and ran.

* * *

Haruka got to the Old Mansion's Gates and saw a Keyhole on it. She summoned her Keyblade and opened it. The red haired teen stood in front of the doors and nodded.

She walked into the Mansion Foyer and there were broken tables on the floor. There was also dust in the air which made her cough and sneeze a little.

It was so quiet and big with nothing but her steps making noise.

She walked up the stairs and walked to her left. She got to a door with gold intricate designs.

She opened the door and it closed behind her. There she entered a room with pure white walls. Everything in the room was white which made her eyes hurt a little. She noticed there were many drawings in the room. She started looking at them.

A drawing was of a window with moon and stars. Then there was a drawing next to it of a window with a storm outside. The girl blinked and gasped.

* * *

_Haruka woke up with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Haruka turned to her window and there was lightning and black clouds forming on the play islands. She touched her chest and found the necklace that her mother gave her._

* * *

There were drawings of Destiny Island's too which made her smile; both the play islands and the main islands. The other made her smile wider and her heart beat quickly. It was the Secret Place.

* * *

_"Hey, come on follow me." They ran into the cave again and got to the end of the cave. Riku picked up a pair of sharp rocks and gave a rock to Haruka. "Let's engrave our names onto the wall. You write my name and I'll write yours." She nodded and wrote his name on the left side. Riku wrote his best friend's name on the right side. Then he told her to write best and he wrote friends. It looked a little like this:_

_**Riku Haruka**_

_**Best Friends**_

_Haruka smiled at Riku who his smile. The cyan eyed 15 year old held her hand and she felt her heartbeat escalate. He intertwined his fingers with hers and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "We'll be best friends till the end." He mumbled and she felt a tear falling down her cheek._

_"Promise?" She asked and he looked at her._

_"I Riku," She turned around and placed his hand on his heart. The red haired girl couldn't help but giggle at this. "I Riku will take on oath to always be your best friend no matter what. I will promise to never slap you and comfort you. I will always save you whenever you're in trouble. I will be there to wipe away those tears."_

* * *

There was a drawing of her, Sora, Donald and Goofy smiling. Haruka giggled at this and sighed; those good times. The good times when there wasn't a care in the world; when all they wanted was to get rid of Heartless and find friends. But now it was way, way more than that.

She smiled at a drawing of when Kairi, Sora, Riku and she were sitting at the leaning Paopu Fruit tree watching the sunset together.

A cute drawing of a young 14 year old Kairi who was holding a Paopu Fruit made Haruka giggle. Another drawing was of Haruka and Riku looking into each other's eyes on a boat which made her blush and sigh.

* * *

_Haruka tiptoed and her forehead leaned against his. They stared into each other's eyes, cyan eyes into emerald orbs. The pair was so close that the tips of their noses were touching. Then they heard something and looked up. Their lips brushed only slightly and they both felt butterflies in their stomachs as they blushed immensely. Haruka stood in front of him and they both looked up at the sky. "A shooting star…" They said in unison. Riku wrapped his arms around her waist and they both held hands. They closed their eyes and made a wish._

* * *

Then she saw another drawing with a library; it was Radiant Garden's Library! And then there was another of Radiant Garden Castle's hall.

She kept walking and another drawing caught her eye; it was of 2 people holding each other's hands running in the rain. They both wore black coats; one was a girl with short red hair and the other was a boy with blonde hair. It was Roxas and Phoenix. She touched the drawing and for some reason a tear fell down her cheek.

The Princess touched her cheeks and blinked.

"Why am I crying?" She asked and sighed.

The next 2 drawings made her heart ache and tears fall down her face. It was the place where she sacrificed herself and the moment she sacrificed herself.

Then she saw a drawing of a pod which was shaped like Kingdom Hearts with her 15 year-old self floating in as if sleeping. There was a girl with black shoulder length curly hair wearing the same clothes as her younger self. 'Who was that girl?'

She walked over to another drawing which made her smile. It was of Phoenix who held Haruka's hand. Haruka held Sora's hand and Sora held Roxas's.

A drawing of Phoenix, Roxas and Axel pulled her heart strings; they looked like the best of friends which was so sweet.

Then Haruka noticed 2 drawings which were of her past. The first made her tilt her head to the side confused but she smiled nonetheless. It was a drawing of her with Vanitas. But Haruka looked very young; in fact that was her when she was 3.

"Wait, I only remember meeting Vanitas when I was 5. That's weird." She stated.

The Princess then looked at a drawing of a 5 year-old Haruka, Lea, Harumi, Hanako and Lavina. They all were a family; not very complete with mother and father, but still a family. The red haired Princess touched Hanako's drawing and tears fell down her face.

"Grandma, I miss you so much." She sighed.

* * *

_Haruka's bright emerald eyes widened and she felt her heart break. Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn't believe it. Her hands were shaking and she felt her whole world being ripped apart. She had never been so shocked and heartbroken in her life; her grandmother…_

_The shot went straight through Hanako's heart. She gripped onto her chest with tears falling down her cheeks._

_"GRANDMA!" Haruka screamed and Xemnas retreated._

_Hanako fell back but her granddaughter caught her and fell onto her knees. "No!" She exclaimed and was sobbing. The others were very shocked too, but not as much as Haruka, Riku and Noctis._

_"Haruka…" The Princess' grandmother smiled weakly._

_"No, you can't die yet, grandma." Haruka squeaked._

_"I must accept my fate." Hanako said and the red haired teen's bottom lip quivered…_

_"Stay strong my child. You have made me so proud. You are the Princess of light and darkness but don't ever change who you are. People will love you for you. Protect your kingdom and your people." Hanako said._

_"I promise."_

_"It's all up to you now Haruka. You know what to do. You're the only one who can end their suffering. You can bring them back. And Haruka another thing…" She held her hand. "The door to light will open when you need it most. Don't lost hope because I am always with you." Haruka smiled with another tear falling down her cheek._

_"I won't give up; ever." She said._

_"It is time for me to leave. I will always be looking down on you. But don't ever forget; I love you very much, my child." Hanako started to illuminate and turned into light orbs which surrounded Haruka and disappeared._

* * *

Haruka smiled as she looked around. She knew who did this; all of this.

"Namine, thank you." She said.

She exited the white room and walked to the other side of the stairs. She opened the door and saw a Library. She walked inside and saw a paper on the table. It was folded and had her name written neatly on it.

She opened it to see a drawing of the heart on her necklace. She saw some crayons on the table too and blinked.

"I think I need to draw the symbol." The red haired teen took the crayons and started to draw on the table.

When she stopped the drawing illuminated and the ground started to move. The floor opened and she fell onto her back.

"OUCH!" She shrieked and groaned with pain. The red haired teen managed to stand up and rubbed her back. "I did **NOT** know THAT was going to happen!"

She started to look around and saw some stairs leading up to the library and huffed. She saw a door and walked through it.

Haruka's bright green eyes widened when she saw that she was in a computer room. The red haired teen walked up to the computer and decided to investigate. There was not a lot of data the only thing it said was 'Restoration complete and successful'.

She walked to that teleporter when her and her friends teleported to get to another Twilight Town, in order to go to the World That Never Was. The red haired girl closed her eyes and she disappeared.

* * *

Haruka appeared in the computer room of the other Twilight Town. She opened her eyes and walked out of it.

Suddenly there were many Dusks and Heartless in the room crawling out of a portal.

"No!" She shouted and summoned her Keyblade. She started fighting the enemies but there were so many of them. She had to use every offensive magical spell and ability to get rid of them. But what made it worse was that there were more and more coming out of the portal.

After a very long and tiring fight she ran up to the portal and blinked.

"This leads to the World That Never Was; I've gotta close it. But how?!" She asked and gulped.

She then had an idea and aimed her Keyblade at the portal. Haruka closed her eyes and concentrated on all the powers within her. She controlled them and then a ray of light was shot at the portal. She opened her eyes to see the portal glow and there was a protective kind of glow which closed it. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her Keyblade disappeared.

"This won't hold forever." She stated and sighed. "If this portal has been overflowing with Heartless since Xemnas's defeat, then there must be Heartless and Dusks roaming this Twilight Town. I have to stop them."

She exited the computer room and saw that there was the same basement which had stairs that led up to the library. Everything was the same, but in this Twilight Town; there were many Dusks and Heartless.

* * *

She finally got out of the Old Mansion and walked through the woods. She got to the Town where there were Heartless and Dusks everywhere. But then she had to fight them for everyone's safety.

After much ado, she finally fought the Heartless and Dusks in every part of Twilight Town and decided to look around. She looked around and placed her hand on her heart.

"So this is the alternate Twilight Town." She said.

"PHOENIX!" She heard some people yell and then she turned around.

There was Hayner, Olette and Pence. They were grinning but then frowned.

"You're not Phoenix." Hayner said

"Hayner, Olette, Pence; hey guys!" Haruka grinned. They raised their eyebrows and were very confused.

"Do we know you?" Hayner asked. She frowned and felt her heart break.

"It's…it's me. It's Haruka. We're really good friends; we were just together a while ago. Hayner, I fought you and won in the Struggle. And I told you guys about how I reunited with Riku. C'mon don't tell me you don't remember!" She explained.

"I don't think we've ever met you before." Pence stated.

"No…this can't be." She said with a tear falling down her face. "You guys don't know who I am. What about Sora?" They looked at each other and looked at her again.

"We don't know anyone called Sora." Olette said.

"Do you know Phoenix and Roxas?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're our best friends. They've been missing for so long." Hayner answered and they frowned.

Haruka clasped her hands and held them against her heart. She had tears falling down her face and they stared at her.

"Phoenix is inside me and Roxas is inside Sora." The red haired girl said and they looked at her. "I'm sorry."

She started to run whilst crying and then it started raining. The red haired teen returned to the Old Mansion and was teleported back to the real Twilight Town. She stopped crying and went to say goodbye to her friends.

The red haired teen took the Magic Train to the Mysterious Tower again. Haruka sat down on the grass and lay down.

She stared at the starry sky and sighed. She vowed to herself that she would bring Phoenix back but didn't know how.

The red haired girl saw the stars in the sky and then watched a shooting star. She smiled sadly as a tear fell down her face.

* * *

_They gazed up at the stars. The little red haired girl's hands were clasped together and her bright emerald green eyes sparkled as she looked up at the stars._

_"Ven, do you think there are other worlds out there, except from Radiant Garden and Land of Departure?" She asked curiously._

_"I think so." Ventus replied and she fluttered her eyelashes._

_"Well, I wanna explore them all and make so many friends." Haruka giggled and the blonde haired boy couldn't help but smile at this. He ruffled her hair._

_"And you will." He said and she giggled…_

_The red haired girl kept staring at the starry heaven above her and blinked._

_'Maybe I'll explore the worlds and I'll make a lot of friends.' She thought._

* * *

'Ven, someday we'll find you.'

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: Tidus

Parisa: A relaxed chapter reflecting the friendship of Haruka and Tidus. Enjoy!

* * *

**KH Dream Drop Distance: Distance Connects Us All **

_Chapter 4: Tidus_

Haruka opened the door and kept her eyes to the ground. They stared at her and she didn't look really good.

She walked to Master Yen Sid's desk and he frowned.

"Haruka my dear, is everything alright?" He asked.

"How was everything in Twilight Town?" King Mickey questioned.

"I went to the other Twilight Town; there was a portal there. It was the one me, Sora, Donald and Goofy went through to get to the World That Never Was. For some reason, it was still open and there were so many coming out of the portal." She explained and Mickey gasped.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I summoned a protective light around it; blocking anything that might come through. But it won't hold for long. I know that someday it will wear off and the whole of that alternate Twilight Town will be manifested with Heartless and Dusks again." She stated.

"This isn't good news." The King stated.

"Also, I found this white room and the original Twilight Town which had all kind of drawings of my memories; memories which were so important. Namine drew them. But there was something very strange about the other Twilight Town. My friends didn't know who I was." She explained.

"That is truly odd; why does that Twilight Town exist?" Yen Sid wondered.

"I don't know but we need to find out." She said.

"Haruka…" King Mickey walked up to her and she kneeled down.

"Yes, King Mickey?" She asked with a smile.

"I got this for you." He took out a notebook. "You can write down some notes in your findings."

She smiled at this and took the notebook. She rubbed her hand on his head.

"Thank you so much, Mickey." She said and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." She turned to Yen Sid. "Master Yen Sid; I'm going back to the islands."

"Very well, child." She smiled and turned to her 3 friends, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"I'll see you guys soon." She said with a smile and opened a portal.

* * *

_Destiny Islands: _

The red haired teen stepped onto the shore of main islands as the portal behind her disappeared. She smiled and sighed to feel the breeze.

"Hey Haru!" She heard Tidus' voice and he grinned at her.

"Hey Tidus." She smiled. "What you up to?"

"Well I'm going to the play islands to fish." She raised an eyebrow at this.

"Where are Wakka and Selphie?" She asked.

"Wakka's ill and Selphie said she's hanging out with Kairi." Her mouth was shaped like a small 'o' and she nodded.

"Well, can I tag along?" She asked and he smiled.

"Of course you can Haruka. Gosh it's been so long since we chilled together." He stated.

"Yeah you're right!" The red haired teen giggled and they took a boat together.

* * *

They rowed the boat to the play islands and Tidus got off the boat. But when Haruka got off, she wobbled and fell into the water with a shriek.

"Haruka, are you okay?!" He asked and lifted her head out of the water.

Her hair was all wet and she had a starfish on her cheek. She coughed up some sea salt water as he face twisted with disgust.

"Yuck!" She shook her head and noticed the starfish. She tried to take it out but it was stuck on her cheek. Tidus started laughing at her and the red haired teen finally got the fish off. The Princess glared at him with a pout.

"Sorry, that was just so funny!" He said and she got up. He pinched his ear and dragged him to the leaning Paopu fruit tree with his saying "ouch, ouch, ouch!" all the way.

* * *

He got out his fishing rod and started fishing. They sat down at the edge of the mini island.

"So, where did you go, who did you see, what did you find out?" He asked curiously and she smiled.

"Loads of stuff. You really wanna listen to them all?" She turned to him and tilted her head to the side

"Of course." He smiled.

The red haired teen smiled too and started to explain. Tidus sat there and listened carefully. He laughed at the funny parts but rubbed his friends arm at the saddest of parts which made her tear up. When she got to the moment when her grandmother died, she burst out into tears and he hugged her. Tidus told her that he would always be there to listen. When she told him about Riku he smirked and elbowed her lightly whilst winking.

"Gosh, I knew you guys were gonna end up together." He said.

"You were the only one who knew that I loved him." She stated.

"So how did you confess?" He asked curiously.

"Well, actually he confessed. I just told him I love him too." His jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wait, he confessed? I'm surprised." Tidus stated and she nodded. "You guys really suit. You were both always together when we were kids. Nothing could break you guys apart." His smile disappeared and he frowned. Haruka's eyebrows ruffled together.

"Tidus, is everything alright?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, it's just that I've always wanted to go to the outside worlds. I feel like…I feel like I don't belong here." His friend blinked and placed her hand on his shoulder. "A week before you and Kairi got here; I ended up here too with no memories of where I was from."

Haruka's eyes widened at this and she gasped. He stared at her and frowned.

"Tidus, I've never known. Does anyone else know about this?" He shook his head at this and she sighed. The red haired girl took his hand and placed it on her heart. "I promise you; I'll help you find your home town. And I'll help you remember; somehow." He smiled at her with a tear falling down his cheek.

He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"Thank you Haruka, I really appreciate it." He mumbled.

"You're welcome Tidus, that's what friends are for." She said. He pulled away from her with his hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, wanna play tag, Haruka?" He asked with a big bright grin on his face. She stared at him and smiled sadly as a tear fell down her face. She placed her hands on his face.

"You remind me of this friend I had when I was really little." She said. "He went missing all of a sudden."

"Is that a good thing?" He asked curiously and she nodded.

"It makes me happier." She said and they stood up.

They did rock, paper, scissors to decide on who was it and Haruka lost. She whined but accepted defeat. They played tag and laughed whist enjoying themselves. Both of them fell in the water and had a water fight.

"Hey we should be getting back." He said.

"Yeah, the sun is beginning to set." Haruka stated as she turned to the horizon.

They got onto the boat and went back to the main islands. Tidus and Haruka walked side by side and the blonde haired teen looked at his friend.

"I had a really nice time today, Haruka." He stated and she smiled.

"I did too." She replied.

"We should do this more often." The red haired girl nodded.

They continued walking and Haruka sighed with delight.

'He reminds me so much of Tommy.' She thought to herself. 'Everything about him; from his smile, to his laugh and the way we have fun together.'

"Harukaaaaaa…" He slurred and she snapped out of daze. "Gosh, were you in another world?" He asked and she laughed.

"Yeah my own little world." She answered.

He walked her home and said his goodbye. She waved at him with a big smile. She walked to the door and saw Kimiko there.

"Hey mom." She kissed her adoptive daughter's forehead and they watched Tidus walking off.

"So he's been good company since Sora and Riku are away." She said.

"There's something about him." Haruka stated. "He told me that days before me and Kairi got here he was here too. He said he doesn't remember his childhood; like how I did."

They walked into the house and went up the stairs. Her adoptive mother led her to the roof and they sat there. From their roof, they could see everything.

"Yes, I remember the night he was found. There was a meteor shower like when you and Kairi came." Kimiko said softly.

"Mom, was Tidus like me when I got here?" She asked with sparkling eyes and Riku's mother tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean, dear?" She questioned.

"Was he scared?"

"Yes, Tidus was so afraid of everything. He was really shy too just like how you were. But he was extremely quiet and didn't speak a lot." Haruka blinked at this.

"Really?" She asked and her adoptive mother nodded.

"Yes, my dear. But then remember the day you met him for the first time?" Kimiko asked.

"Of course, I'll never forget it!" She exclaimed.

"Well, after meeting you. Tidus found his voice." The red haired girl smiled and stared at the sun setting. She closed her green eyes, felt the wind and sighed.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A young Haruka held the hand of her adoptive mother as they walked down the path of the main islands. They had some grocery bags in their hands. _

_In the opposite direction was a woman with black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes walking; she was named Sophie and was one of Kimiko's friends. She was holding hands with a little boy with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked very quiet and stared at the ground. _

"_Sophie?" Kimiko asked and stopped. The said woman stopped too and smiled. _

"_Hello Kimiko! How are you?" She asked. _

"_I'm fine, how are you, Sophie?" _

"_I'm alright." Sophie looked at Haruka and smiled. "Oh is that, Haruka?" The little girl looked up at her and blinked with a small smile. Little Tidus looked up at the girl and gasped. He hid behind his adoptive mother whilst holding her dress. The little girl noticed the boy and stared at him. _

"_Yes, this is little Haruka. Haruka dear, say hello to Sophie." Kimiko said whilst patting her little girl's head. _

"_Hello, Miss Sophie. My name is Haruka; it's nice to meet you." Haruka said with a big smile. Sophie kneeled to the ground and smiled softly. _

"_You're so sweet, it's nice to meet you too. Kimiko, you said you've always wanted a daughter. But this little girl's a blessing." The dark haired woman looked up at Kimiko. "I have a feeling that this little girl is special and someday she'll bring peace." Sophie stroked the little girl's hair. _

"_Oh Sophie! That's very strange but even I have felt that my little Haruka will have an adventurous and bright future." Kimiko stated. _

"_Tidus, say hello to Haruka. She's new here." Sophie said and Tidus hid shyly. "Oh come on." _

"_Hello, Tidus." Haruka said and he poked his head out from behind his adoptive mother. "You don't have to be scared or shy. I just wanna meet you, that's all." The boy hesitated for a moment and walked towards her. _

"_Hi, my name is Tidus." He mumbled quietly. _

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Haruka. Do you want to be friends?" She asked and he blinked. _

"_You want to be my friend?" Tidus asked curiously and she nodded. _

"_Yeah!" Haruka grinned and this made the blonde haired little boy smile. _

"_Okay." She held out her hand and he shook it._

* * *

"Mom, Tidus reminds me of someone." Haruka stated and Kimiko turned to her adoptive daughter confused.

"Who does Tidus remind you of?" She asked curiously.

"My best friend in my old world, Radiant Garden. But his name was Tommy." The Princess said. "The weird thing is that I can't remember what Tommy looked like. But all I know is that he had the same smile and laugh that Tidus has."

"That's very strange." Haruka frowned but Kimiko placed her hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry. Come on, let's have some dinner."

"Alright." She said and they went to have dinner.

After dinner, the Princess went up to her room and opened the notebook King Mickey gave her. She got a pen and she opened the cover. She decided what to name the book and smiled when she remembered something and noted it down on the inside cover. Then the Princess started to write after. When she was finished the girl went to bed.

* * *

There! Please review and thanks for reading. I had some inspiration in this chapter by listening to Tidus's Theme in FFX. In this story I will be including something articles from Haruka's notebook. The next chapter will be the first. That way you'll see how Haruka felt and has developed.

~Parisa01


	5. Haruka's Reports: Twilight Town

**KH Dream Drop Distance: Distance Connects Us All**

_Haruka's Reports_

_Day 1: Twilight Town_

_Today was the day of Riku and Sora's Mark of Mastery Exam. As they both spent the day as their first day of their exam, I decided to go to Twilight Town. There was something there which I wanted to know. I wanted to get answers from and explore the Old Mansion. _

_I met with my 3 friends Hayner, Olette and Pence who were so happy to see me. We went to the Sandlot and met up with my other friends Seifer, Rai and Fuu, only to find out that they were the enemies of my other friends. I then persuaded them to stop fighting and to be friends. I told them that they lived in the same town and they grew up together._

_To my surprise, they agreed to settle their differences and to become friends again. At that moment, I was so very happy, because there was peace. So then I thought to myself if I could bring peace in all of the worlds out there; it would make each one a better place. Imagine worlds with peace and imagine them all working together. _

_Well, after this I became unconscious I would call it, but I actually fell asleep. When I woke up, I was wearing different clothes and was younger yet my hair was still long. I looked around and I was so shock yet so happy that I had goose bumps; I was in Traverse Town. It was the place I fell into nearly 2 years ago; where the adventure started! _

_Then I saw Riku was in trouble as he protected a girl around our age. I fought them by using a variety of magical offensive spells and abilities which was very beneficial for my training. Those creatures I found quite cute but they were called Dream Eaters, Riku told me. So I assumed…they tried to eat people's dreams? Well something along those lines. _

_I met with Riku who was very happy to see me. He kept asking me if I was okay when I fought the Dream Eaters and I told him yes. I also met Shiki who seemed friendly. At that moment a colourful and cute bat sat on my shoulder and rubbed his head against me whilst squeaking. Riku told me that it was a Spirit and his name was Komory. Komory was very loyal and kind. After this, for some reason, I started fading away. _

_I woke up and wondered if it was all a dream. My friends asked me if I was okay and told them that I was fine. But inside, I was quite confused; was it a dream?_

_I went to the Old Mansion and opened the gates with my Keyblade. The Old Mansion was very old with broken tables on the floor and dust in the air. It was so quiet as well. I went up the stairs and entered the room on the left. _

_The room was completely white which made my eyes hurt a little. There were so many drawing lying around and some were on the walls. As I looked at them, my emotions in my heart went on a journey. They were from important moments in my past. Each of them made my heart ache or pulled my heart strings. I had tears falling down my cheeks. I even saw drawings of Phoenix and Roxas. _

_When I saw all of them, I knew deep in my heart who did this and smiled. It was Namine. She drew all of these pictures and I predicted that the drawings had some link to getting my memories back in the past. I walked out of the room and went onto the other side. _

_I walked into a library and saw a paper with my name on it. Then I saw some crayons on the table. When I opened the paper, I saw a drawing that looked like the symbol of my necklace. So I drew it on the table and the floor opened. I fell down onto what looked like a secret underfloor basement. Then I saw a door which I walked through. _

_I found the computer room and did not want to touch the computer just in case I would break it. So I read from it. The odd thing was that all the screens said 'Restoration successfully complete'. What was the restoration? I had to find out more. So I went into teleporter which I teleported with Sora, Donald and Goofy to get to the World That Never Was. _

_When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see the amount of Dusks and Heartless in the room. I got my Keyblade and started to fight. There were so many of them and they were constantly increasing. I turned my head to the source and gasped to see the very portal we used to get to the World That Never Was still open! I didn't think I was going to defeat all those creatures on my own but thankfully I did. _

_I summoned a protective light upon the portal which blocked anything from coming out. I sighed with relief but worry crept into my heart; this isn't going to last long. After this, I realised that if from the moment we returned home after defeat Xemnas, till now, there would be Heartless and Dusks manifested outside. _

_I got out and the Old Mansion of the alternate Twilight Town was full of the enemies which I had to fight. I finally got out of that Mansion and went to Twilight Town to fight the Dusks and Heartless. I succeeded in finding and fighting all of them; it was so very difficult on my own. _

_I met up with Hayner and the others and was so happy to see them. But for some reason they didn't know I was. I tried to explain but this didn't help. They also didn't know who Sora was either. But then they said that Roxas and Phoenix were missing. So, Phoenix and Roxas existed in that Twilight Town. I told that their friends were inside me and Sora. They were really confused and I apologised whilst running off. _

_My heart was broken at the fact I thought they didn't remember who I was. But then they were the other version of my friends. They were so worried about Phoenix and Roxas and they didn't know where they were. It was sad that they didn't know the reality. That they didn't know what was truly happening out there; that they didn't know where their friends were. It saddened me. If only there was a way to solve this. _

_Haruka, Princess of Light and Darkness._


	6. Chapter 5: Brave

**KH Dream Drop Distance: Distance Connects Us All**

_Chapter 5: Brave_

"_Hey, Axel. You haven't forgotten?" Roxas asked. _

_Axel was about to take a bite of his ice cream and turned to his friend. _

"_Hm? What?" He was confused._

"_You made us a promised. You've forgotten already haven't you, silly?" Phoenix asked. _

"_I did?" He asked. _

"_That you'd always be there…" Roxas stated. _

"_To bring us back." The red haired nobody finished the boy she loves' sentence._

"_Yeah…" Axel trailed off. _

"_Got it memorised?" Phoenix and Roxas asked as they faded away. _

"_Best friends forever." The red haired pyro laughed._

* * *

"Where… what happened to me?" Lea stood up and blinked. He felt so light headed. "Roxas…Phoenix?" He asked.

He looked at himself at his reflection

"That's me." He stated and touched his face. The marks under his eyes, the ones which were the same as his sister's, were gone.

He then turned around to see 4 people on the floor and they were waking up too. "Dilan, Aeleus, Even and Ienzo." He mumbled and realised something. "Wait, we're people again. But, only the ones who joined the Organisation here, I guess Xehanort doesn't count where are Braig and…Isa?" He asked himself.

The red haired man blinked and stuck his hand in his pockets. He felt something soft and took it out. In Lea's hand was a red Chrysanthemum flower which was still beautiful. He smiled at this and a tear fell down his cheek. This was one of some of the flowers his baby sister was allergic to.

"My little Ruka." He furrowed his eyebrows and gasped. "She's still out there. Haruka, I'm gonna find you. I love you kiddo."

* * *

_Destiny Islands:_

Haruka opened her eyes and yawned whilst stretching. She went to the bathroom and had a nice refreshing shower. She dried her hair and got changed. She got looked outside the window and looked up at the sky. The red haired teen placed her hand on her heart and felt something.

'Lea, now I feel as if you are truly out there. Where are you?' She thought.

The Princess had her breakfast and was so happy today.

"So Princess Haruka, where are you off to today?" Kyo asked with a smirk. Haruka laughed at him calling her that.

"Well dad, today I'm going to Radiant Garden." She said and Kimiko turned to her.

"Your home?" She asked and the girl nodded.

"I'm gonna bring Kairi along; it's her home too. Plus I wanna find some people from the past and my original home." Haruka said.

"Well you can spend as much time there as you want." Riku's father stated.

"Hey, I'll come back with a surprise for you guys!" She exclaimed. "Well, I gotta go. See you guys!" The red haired girl got up and sprinted out of the house.

"What an energetic daughter we have." Kyo stated with a big smile as he read the paper.

* * *

The red haired Princess knocked on the Mayor's door and he himself answered it.

"Hi Mr Mayor!" She grinned and he blinked.

"Hello Haruka, what brings you here this morning?" He asked curiously.

"Is Kairi home?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, she's in the living room. Would you like to come in?"

"Why yes, thanks!" She exclaimed and ran into the house. The Mayor watched her and blinked; that girl was very different.

The green eyed 17 year-old entered the living room to see other girls with Kairi and Selphie was there. The other girls were Kairi's friends from school and they didn't like Haruka at all. They all turned to her.

"Hey Kairi!" The red haired teen grinned and her smile dropped when she saw the others stare at her like she wasn't welcome. There were 6; Ava, Chloe, Lucy, Scarlett, Karin and Megan. Selphie and Kairi however smiled at their friend. "Um, bad timing?" She asked whilst scratching the back of her head.

"No it's okay, Haruka. What's up?" Kairi asked.

"I just came to ask you something but you're busy." Haruka stated.

"What did you want to ask me?" Her other friends (except Selphie) glared at Kairi. The Princess of Light and Dark noticed this.

"I'm going to Radiant Garden today, would you want to come?" She asked and Kairi's eyes widened. She smiled sadly and so did her friend. "Our home."

"You're really gonna take me?" Kairi asked and the others gasped.

"Yeah and I'm gonna help you find your grandma!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Kairi you should go!" Selphie said and the said girl stood up.

"I'm going with you." She said with determination.

"Selphie, you wanna come too?" The red haired girl asked.

"Yeah!" The brown haired teen stood up too.

"Um, you both! Where do you think you're going?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, like you can't just leave us here!" Chloe exclaimed.

"This is like our first day of holiday." Megan stated as she flicked her hair. Haruka rolled her eyes at this; seriously?

"Yeah we were supposed to chill and talk about stuff!" Scarlett said.

"Kairi what kind friend are you to leave us?" Ava questioned and the red haired teen was beginning to get boiled up.

"Now you listen all of you!" Haruka yelled and they jumped. "I have you that Kairi would rather choose something more important than her friends; her home and her family. How can you people judge her?! Now leave her alone!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Scarlett asked and the Princess smirked darkly.

"You don't know who you're dealing." She stated and glared at them. They gulped and were very afraid of her. "I've always tolerated you 6 when I was a child, but no more. Now if you girls have a problem with that then you can kiss my ass!"

"What kind of girl ARE you?" Karin questioned.

"One of a kind." She said smugly. "Come on Kairi, Selphie. Let's go!"

"Haruka, I got a question; how do we get to Radiant Garden?" Selphie asked.

"Watch."

Haruka held out her hand and closed her eyes. She controlled the powers within her and felt her hair dance in the wind.

There was a portal of light with many colours around it like a rainbow. The Princess of Light and Darkness opened her eyes and smiled at the warmth it invited.

"Wow…" Kairi and Selphie slurred. The other girls just stared awestruck.

"I'll call it the Opening of Light." Haruka said.

"Good idea, Ruka!" Kairi exclaimed. The red haired teen giggled with her hands behind her back as her head tilted to the side.

They started walking but Haruka stood still. She looked at the ground and placed her hand on her heart.

* * *

_Master Eraqus was panting very heavily and Haruka ran to him. She held onto his robe and looked up at him. Terra was slowly walking to him with a shocked face. He was clutching onto his chest._

_Suddenly, something hit his heart and he blinked. Terra and Haruka's eyes widened and the little girl felt her heart break. His Keyblade fell onto the ground. He fell onto his knees and they both hugged him. Then he disappeared into orbs of light._

_The brown haired teen turned to the little girl who was looking around with teary eyes. He ran to her and picked her up. They watched as the Castle was breaking but Terra tried to make the little girl not look. The ground beneath them was breaking and she held tighter onto him._

* * *

The Opening of Light disappeared before Selphie and the Princess of Heart could enter. They turned to their friend and watched her as she fell onto her knees.

"Haruka?" They asked.

She gripped onto her shirt and felt that indescribable and immense pain in her heart. She started groaning with pain and that turned into screaming. Her 2 friends ran up to her side and kneeled down. The brown haired teen placed her hands on her back whilst the blue eyed girl held her hand. Tears kept falling down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Are you okay?" Selphie questioned.

"My….my heart…." She whispered.

"Breathe in and out slowly." The auburn haired 15 year-old stated.

Haruka started to breathe in and out very slowly, but the pain was getting worse. The red haired teen then fell flat onto the ground and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Haru!" Selphie and Kairi yelled. The Mayor rushed into the living room and the 6 girls gathered around.

She started getting light headed and her vision was fading. She closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

"Ruka!" Kairi yelled with tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

_3 in the afternoon…_

"What's happened to her, doctor?" Kimiko asked with tears falling down her face. Riku's parents, the Princess of Light and Dark, Kairi and Selphie were in Haruka's room as she lied down on the bed.

The best doctor on Destiny Islands looked at her parents with a serious face.

"She'll wake up very soon. But I don't know what is wrong with your daughter." He stated as he took his glasses off.

_"Ruka, don't be scared." He whispered with tears falling down his cheeks. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I know that you will become so strong in the future. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Terra." She said and kissed his cheek._

"Grandpa…Eraqus…" The red haired teen mumbled and they turned to her. "…Terra…" A tear fell down her cheek as her bright green eyes fluttered open. She looked around very confused.

"How…how did I get here?" She asked curiously.

"Haruka, you fell unconscious." The red haired placed her hand onto her head and sat up. "Please tell me what happened before?"

She looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know what it was. But I felt this pain in my heart; it was so intense, the worst kind of pain." Haruka explained.

"Would you know what caused the pain?" The doctor asked.

"I just remembered a very traumatising moment in my past. Something which will haunt me" Haruka stated but she looked up with determination. "But I'll make sure he didn't die for nothing; his death won't go in vain." She stood up and stared at her.

"Who's death?" Kairi asked.

"Grandpa Eraqus, he took care of me and protected me." She said. "Kairi, Selphie let's get going."

"Young lady, don't you need rest?" The doctor questioned. Haruka turned to him with a smirk.

"I'm strong. Don't worry about me." She said bravely. Kairi and Selphie smiled at this.

"Kyo…" Kimiko whispered with tears falling down her cheeks. He held onto her hand reassuringly.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"She just reminds me so much of Hiromi." Riku's mother frowned and Kyo rubbed his wife's back. "I'm beginning to think; is she Hiromi's daughter?"

They both left and Haruka watched them leaving. She frowned at this and sighed; what was wrong?

Kimiko and Hiromi were best friends and they cared about each other so much. Haruka's mother's dream was to go to the outside world and become a Keyblade Master. She also wanted to bring peace to worlds and unite them. So Hiromi got off the islands and became a Keyblade Master. She got married and had children. The last time the best friends saw each other was when Hiromi was 8 months pregnant with her youngest child and Riku was just born.

The Princess paid the doctor and told Kairi and Selphie to wait for her. She exited the room and ran to her parents.

"Mom, dad!" She called out and they turned to her. She looked at them worried. "Is everything okay?"

They smiled at her and Kimiko held her hands.

"We were really worried, that's all." She stated.

"Sweetie, we need to talk to you about something important tonight." Kyo said. The red haired teen furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is it bad?" She asked curiously.

"No, it's just the truth that's all. We just need to ask you one question." Riku's father said and she nodded.

"Well I better get going." She said her goodbyes to her adoptive parents.

* * *

Omg! Kimiko knows Hiromi?! How will Haruka react? Next chapter: Kairi, Selphie and Haruka go to Radiant Garden!

~Parisa01


	7. Chapter 6: Hail Princess Haruka!

**KH Dream Drop Distance: Distance Connects Us All**

_Chapter 6: Hail Princess Haruka!_

Kairi opened her eyes and gasped as her crystal indigo-blue eyes widened. Selphie stared with amazement and wonder.

"Welcome back to Radiant Garden, Kairi. Selphie, this is our home." The red haired Princess stated. There they stood in Central Square Garden. "This is Radiant Garden is a glorious kingdom and it's known as a capital of light throughout all the worlds."

"It's beautiful!" Selphie stated.

"Kairi, what do you think?" Haruka asked.

The said girl looked around and ran to the flowers. She kneeled down and sighed with relief.

"Oh Haruka, it's all perfect." She said and picked some flowers.

They walked up to her and smiled as they watched her so happily picking flowers. The Princess of Light and Darkness felt this lovely feeling in her heart and sighed with delight.

"Kairi, let's go look for your grandmother now." The Princess of Heart stood up and nodded.

They started looking in nearly all the houses but there was still no sign of her.

"Hey Haruka, what about that house?" The auburn haired Princess questioned as she pointed to a lonely house at the end of a street.

"Yeah, we should check it out. C'mon." They ran to the house. When they got there, they discovered that the door was locked.

"It's locked. How do we get in?" Selphie asked and their flaming red haired friend summoned her Keyblade.

She closed her eyes and aimed the Keyblade at the door. There was a thin ray of light which was shot at the door. This made it glow and it made a click sound. The Princess' weapon disappeared and they walked up to the door.

Haruka turned to Kairi and noticed that she looked a bit nervous. She was breathing heavily and her hands were shaking. The red haired teen placed her hand onto her friend's shoulder.

"Don't be nervous." She stated. "You're gonna be okay." The auburn haired teen smiled at her with a nod.

Kairi opened the door to see a very comfy home. It was lit with a fireplace and candles.

"Kairi?" They heard a voice and turned to a source which was an old woman rocking on her chair; it was Kairi's Grandmother. She smiled gently at her. Kairi's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Grandma?" The auburn haired girl ran up to her grandma and hugged her. "It's been so long!"

"My dear, you've been gone for 12 years. Where did you go?" She asked.

"Haruka and I got kidnapped and we were sent to Destiny Islands." Kairi answered.

"What matters is that you're home." Her grandmother said as she kissed her granddaughter's forehead. The red haired 17 year-old smiled and sighed.

* * *

_"Grandma?" She asked and the woman turned around; she had violet eyes; Hanako. Haruka's smile widened and she couldn't believe her eyes._

_"My little angel." Hanako smiled_

_"Grandma!" She shouted and ran up to her._

_Hanako wrapped her arms around her daughter and they hugged. The other smiled at this. The 16 year-old Princess started to sob on her grandmother's shoulder and Hanako comforted her by stroking her hair lovingly._

* * *

"Haruka, my child is that you?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

Haruka looked up and grinned.

"Hi!" She giggled and stepped forward. She kneeled down in front of the woman.

"Oh my…" Her grandmother stroked her hair lovingly and placed her hand on her cheek. "You're an exact replica of your mother. Bless you, child."

Haruka smiled gently at this whilst giggling softly.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "Well I need to get going. I need to go and look for stuff. Kairi, Selphie, when I'm done I'll come back to see you guys." She stood up and smoothed her clothes.

"Okay." Selphie and Kairi said in unison.

* * *

The red haired teen exited the house and stretched.

"Haruka?" She heard her name and turned to her friend with dark hair.

"Hi Zack!" She said with a goofy smile.

"Hey Haruka! There's something you need to see at Ansem's library!" He exclaimed. The dark haired teen grabbed her hand and started running.

"What is it, Zack?" She asked.

"There are these guys there. You might know 'em." He answered. She noticed something and looked down at her shoes.

"Zack! My laces are undone!" She yelled.

Lea was walking through the streets of Radiant Garden and looked around with a sigh.

"I'm stuck with the icky jobs; that's great!" He huffed.

Oblivious and unaware he walked past the running Haruka who too was not aware. Their bracelets brushed together and glowed for a moment; the glow was so bright yet beautiful with sparkles. But then Lea walked off and his sister ran off.

Lea stopped walking and looked at his bracelet. He blinked and sighed. 'Haruka…I'll find you…' He thought and continued walking.

Haruka tripped over her laces and the dark haired young man caught her from falling.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, but I did warn you!" She said whilst flicking his forehead. The Princess bent over and tied her shoe laces. "Now, let's walk. There's no rush." He laughed at this whilst nodding. They walked and got to the Postern.

* * *

They stood in front of the door and she blinked. The red haired girl took a deep breath and knocked the door.

She opened the door and looked up. Her hair danced in wind as she stood tall with her eyes glimmering. She had her brave face on. The first person she saw made her gasp and smile.

"Even!" She exclaimed.

"Haruka?" He asked and she ran up to him.

"It's really you!" She stated and he rustled her hair.

"Why child, look how you've grown." He stated and she giggled.

"Haruka, is that you?" Aeleus and Dilan asked. She ran up to them and hugged them both.

"Aeleus, Dilan!" Haruka exclaimed and they hugged her back.

"Where did you go?" Dilan asked. She pulled away from them and sighed.

"I made a big mistake. I ran away from home so that I could look for Harumi, Terra and Ven. But I was captured by Xehanort." She said with a frown but then she smiled whilst shaking her head. "But that doesn't matter. I'm back; we're all back!"

"Ruka?" She heard someone's voice and blinked; she's never heard that voice before.

She looked up and turned to the source.

The red haired teen gasped whilst fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh, Ienzo!" She cried with happiness and ran to him. He was equally shocked and happy. She hugged him tightly and buried her face into his shoulder. He hugged her back whilst burying his face into her hair. "It's been over 10 years."

"You're back, Ruka." He mumbled and a tear fell down her face.

"Yeah, I'm back." She pulled away from him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Look at you; you look like a real apprentice!" She exclaimed.

"But look at you." He stated. "You're the same height as all of us and look how you're hair has grown really long. You've changed." She smiled at this and shook her head.

"I may have changed in terms of appearance but I will never change in heart." Haruka said.

"Hey Haruka, I need to go. I've got…" Zack blushed and she smirked.

"Where you off to, Zack?" She asked curiously.

"Uhhh, I've got a date…with…Aerith." He mumbled shyly with pink cheeks.

"Awwwww, how sweet. Now get your butt to town; it isn't to get late! Move it, move it, MOVE IT!" She shouted and he ran off. The red haired girl giggled with her hands behind her back.

"I wonder who burnt the portrait of Xehanort." Even stated.

"Ummmm…" Haruka scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "I did that. It was an action of rage."

"Haruka, what are you doing here, anyway?" Ienzo asked.

"Well I have some things to investigate." She said.

"Ah, well your brother was here a while ago." Even stated.

Her green eyes widened and she felt her heart beat escalate.

"He was here?!" She asked.

"Yes, he left around 10 minutes ago." Dilan stated.

"Wait, I'll be right back. I need to find him!" She exclaimed and ran.

* * *

Haruka ran as fast as she could to throughout the streets, alleys in Radiant Garden whilst shouting her brother's name.

"LEA! LEA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She looked around with tears in her eyes.

After a while she frowned and sighed with defeat; he was gone.

She turned around and gasped to see that she was surrounded by Neoshadows.

Ienzo, Even, Aeleus and Dilan rushed to Radiant Garden's Central Square Garden. Everyone got out of their houses and gasped to see Heartless. Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Cid and Zack were also there and so were Kairi, Selphie and Kairi's grandmother.

The red haired teen looked around to see the people of Radiant Garden so afraid. It was like they were being invaded again. Mothers held onto their children and babies. Couples holding onto each other, children crying. This broke the Princess' heart to see her people so scared and upset.

Haruka held her hand out and her Magnificent Light Keyblade appeared in her hand. She placed her crown on her head and people started whispering things like; that's Hiromi and the Master's daughter and she's the Princess of Light and Darkness!

The red haired teen started fighting the Heartless around her and used the variety of abilities and offensive magic. More Neoshadows and even Novashadows appeared. They used their claws which she dodged.

Haruka held her Keyblade in the air as it glowed. She moved with so much speed, slicing the Heartless constantly with swift barrages of energy.

"Rainbow Lava!" She yelled. Different colours of rays of light shot up from the ground and destroyed the Heartless around her.

"Why your Grace." She growled at the sound of that vile woman's voice. She turned to see the light green skinned witch. The people all feared her and were so very afraid.

"Maleficent, what are you doing here?!" She hissed.

"Why my dear, I am claiming back what's mine." She said with a smile.

"Radiant Garden is not yours. Now get out of my world…" She aimed her Keyblade at Maleficent. "…or suffer the consequences!"

"Why don't you try fighting me?" She asked.

"If I am victorious, then you'll leave Radiant Garden right now!" She yelled and the witch cackled.

"You think you can defeat ME?! I am the mistress of evil an all-powerful being." She bellowed.

"You're forgetting that I'm the Princess of Light and Darkness; you old hag!" Haruka growled and ran up to her.

Maleficent held up her staff and a green thunder was zapped at the Princess. The red haired girl held her Keyblade in front of her.

"Light!" She shouted and there was a flash of light which made the witch hiss with irritation. When the light died down, Haruka was nowhere to be seen. Maleficent kept looking around and the Princess smirked; she was distracted.

The red haired Princess was falling from the sky with her Keyblades in hand; her Magnificent Light and Deadly Darkness. She then started screaming her war scream and the witch looked up with wide eyes. Maleficent held up her staff as it glowed green.

"Send her to the deepest depths of Darkness!" She yelled and they all gasped.

Haruka closed her eyes and controlled the powers from within her heart. She joined both her Keyblades together and they merged into the all powerful weapon the _x_-blade. But the witch could not see it as the weapon was blocked with so much light. The weapon was immune to the spell and she swung the weapon at Maleficent who screamed.

The witch rolled to the ground and the Princess's weapon disappeared. Haruka landed gracefully on the ground and stood up. She walked up to the witch and summoned her Magnificent Light. She aimed it at Maleficent's forehead with a determined face like her sister's and mother's.

"Get out of this world; now. I don't want to see you invading Radiant Garden nor any other world again." She growled. "Nor will you disturb the peace and you shall not trouble or hurt my people. Now as Princess of Light and Darkness I command you to leave!"

Maleficent stood up whilst holding onto her arm. She grinded her teeth together with rage.

"Very well, but I shall return. Princess Haruka, you have not seen the last of me!" Maleficent yelled and disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness. The Princess's weapon disappeared.

Haruka turned to her people who stared at her with wide eyes. Her hair danced in the wind and everyone bowed down with so much respect. She looked around to see the amount of respect she was getting from all of these people.

"HAIL PRINCESS HARUKA!" They cheered and she smiled.

"Please rise!" She exclaimed and they stood up straight. The Princess did a curtsey and stood up too.

"As all of you may know, my name is Haruka. My mother is Hiromi, sister is Harumi and brother is Lea. I am the granddaughter of Hanako and Lavina. I have returned but unfortunately not staying here for good." The other people sighed. "But don't worry. I will visit every day to protect each one of you. Unfortunately Grandpa Ansem is not here and I am not sure if he will return…"

"Then who will rule Radiant Garden?!" One person asked and they all panicked.

"Do not fear. As Princess of Light and Darkness I will take full responsibility of ruling Radiant Garden. I will do whatever it takes to protect all of you and try to uphold the peace. I along with the 4 apprentices of Ansem the Wise; Even, Dilan, Aeleus and Ienzo will work together to rule." She stated and the whole town started to cheer.

"Hail Princess Haruka!" They said and she smiled at them. She looked around to see everyone so happy. Haruka placed her hand on her heart; all she wanted was peace and her people's happiness.

* * *

Haruka is finally becoming a real Princess. Please review and thanks for reading.

~Parisa01


End file.
